Inuyasha and Kagome: Forbidden Love
by TNSasukeLover
Summary: Inuyasha is a prince of the Western Kingdom. Kagome is a commoner living in a local village. One night, these two meet and fall in love. But Kagomedoes not know that he is a prince. Will she ever find out? Will he tell her? How will these two be able to keep their relationship going if Inuyasha is a prince and can only marry royalty?
1. Chapter 1

"Mother! Mother! Please don't go Mother!" a young boy called yelled as his mother lie on the bed, slowly losing consciousness.

"Inuyasha… Please… Don't cry…"

"But Mother! You are the only one who ever loved me… If you go… I will be alone…"

"Inuyasha… you are never alone… you will find someone who loves you with all her heart… just like how your father found me…"

"Mother… please… don't go…"

The woman took a ring off of her finger and handed it to the young boy. "Take this… give it to the one who will hold your heart now and forever… you will find her… and she will love just as much as I do…" she said as she drew in her final breaths.

"Mother? Mother! Please! Mother! No! Please don't go!"

An older boy walked up behind the younger one and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come, Inuyasha… The queen must be laid to rest now…"

"Big brother…"

"We must go… The kingdom needs to know what has happened." The older boy said as he led Inuyasha away. Inuyasha looked back as his mother.

"I promise Mother… I will find her… and she will be just like you."


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Years Later**

"Kagome! Kagome! You have customers waiting!"

"Yes, Kaede." A young teenaged girl said as she bartended at the local pub. She had been working at her guardian, Kaede's, pub since she was ten and had become one of the best there. Although she loved working there, the one thing she loved more was to sing. Her voice was like an angel's when she sang and everyone in the town knew it. After a few years of customers asking, Kaede decided that it would be best to let people sing there, Including Kagome. More and more people flowed in just to hear Kagome sing as the years went on and Kagome was now one of the most popular girls in the pub. Kaede was very proud of her and was more than happy to let her do what she loved most. All seemed very peaceful and content.

In the kingdom that ruled their lives though, there was a different atmosphere.

"Why do I have to get married?!" a teenaged prince asked.

"Inuyasha, you must get married because you are a prince! And a prince must produce heirs to his kingdom!" the king said.

"But father! Sesshomaru doesn't have to get married! Why must I?" Inuyasha complained as he pointed to his brother standing beside him.

"Don't think that your brother is getting out of this. He too will have to get married. I am having a royal ball where all the elegable princesses will be attending to present themselves to you two. And you will both be on your best behavior! Do you understand?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and sighed. "Yes Father."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Man, ever since Mother died, he has been so cruel." Inuyasha complained.

"He loved your mother Inuyasha… Can you really blame him for still feeling that pain inside?"

"No… But does he really have to take it out on us?"

"Inuyasha, Father is just looking after the kingdom. If anything were to happen to me and I were to not produce any heirs, then you and your children would be next in line for the throne…"

"Heh, like anything could happen to you! You are a full-fledged demon. There's no way that anyone could take you down."

"You say that now Inuyasha… But you never know…"

"Heh…"

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha walked towards the door.

"I am going out to one of the villages. I need to clear my head."

"You know how Father feels about you going out there… It's too dangerous Inuyasha."

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. Quit treating me like I am six, will ya? They are just humans… they can't do anything to us…" Inuyasha said as he left.

"Just be careful Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered quietly.

As Inuyasha ran out into the woods, he came across a small village. As he walked through the streets, he came to a small pub.

"Maybe a drink might be just what I need."

He walked into the pub and sat at the bar. Luckily, since Inuyasha's father never let him or his brother be seen by the public, no one in the pub knew that he was a prince. As he sat down with his drink, he was approached by a monk about two years older than him.

"Hey, man. What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before."

Inuyasha knew that he couldn't tell this guy his real name or else he would know that he was the prince. So he quickly thought of a way to disguise his name.

"Yasha… my name is Yasha."

"Well Yasha, my name is Miroku! It's nice to meet you. You come to see Kagome?"

"Who is Kagome?"

Miroku choked on his drink. "Who's Kagome?! You mean you've never heard of her?!"

"Well… it is my first time here, Miroku…"

"Oh, well you are in for a treat. You will meet her soon enough…"

Inuyasha wondered who this mysterious Kagome could be. He continued to drink until he heard the most beautiful voice.

"Taking a walk outside and I don't know if I wanna come back to wear I started… Look at the sunshine and tell me it's not beautiful…"

Inuyasha looked towards where the singing was coming from. There, he saw a beautiful woman walking around the pub, singing to her customers. The way she moved her hips made Inuyasha almost go dizzy.

As Kagome sang, she saw Inuyasha. She thought he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. As much as she wanted to approach him, Kagome kept singing. She noticed that Inuyasha never took his eyes off of her as she sang.

"Kick back and let yourself lose control… Sit back baby who cares about tomorrow?"

She kept singing until the song was over. Then she walked over to the bar to continue her shift.

Inuyasha watched her as she headed towards the bar. As she continued to clean the table, he spoke.

"You have quite an amazing voice…"

Kagome looked up at him. Even his voice was beautiful. "Thank you… I haven't seen you around here before… what's your name?"

"Yasha… and by what I have heard from the people around here, you are Kagome?"

"Yes. My guardian, Kaede owns this pub. I know it's not much… but it's a place that brings people together…"

"I think it's lovely. So, you wanna come to dinner with me tonight?"

Kagome looked up at him. She was shocked at what he had offered. Many men have done the same thing but she wasn't expecting it from someone like him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she said slyly.

Inuyasha could sense that she was interested in him and he continued. "Yea… if that is what you want to call it…"

"Alright… I get off at six."

"I'll be here all night. I got nowhere to go."

"Really? You don't have anywhere you need to be?"

"Nope. I'm taking a mini vacation you might say."

"Oh, ok. Well then I guess you will be stuck with me all day." Kagome said as she winked at him.

Inuyasha smiled. He didn't know why, but this woman made him feel alive.

As six o'clock rolled around, Kagome got off her shift and walked over to Inuyasha.

"So where would you like to go for dinner?" Inuyasha asked her.

"It really doesn't matter to me. Heck, I don't really care if he eat here."

"Oh? Alright then." Inuyasha said as he pulled out a chair for Kagome.

"Why thank you kind sir." Kagome said as she laughed lightly.

As they ate dinner and talked, Kaede watched from behind the bar. Sango, another waitress at the bar walked over to Kaede.

"I've never seen Kagome so happy other than when she is singing…" Sango said.

"Indeed. It is strange to see her actually accepting a man's request to dinner and then have so much fun while doing so." Kaede responded. "I just hope he treats her well…"

Once they finished dinner, Inuyasha helped Kagome out of her seat and led her outside. "How about you show me around?"

"Alright!" Kagome laughed.

After the tour of the town, Kagome and Inuyasha were stopped at her house.

"Well… this is where I live…" she said as she turned to Inuyasha. "I had a really great time."

"Me too…" Inuyasha said as he leaned in and kissed Kagome lightly on the lips. When they broke, Inuyasha spoke again.

"Goodnight. If I can, I will see if I can stop by your pub tomorrow and maybe we can continue this…"

"I'd like that…" Kagome said softly as she kissed him again and walked into her house.

Inuyasha knew then that he had found what he had been looking for. He almost didn't want to go back home. He wanted to stay with Kagome all night, kiss her good morning and never leave her side. It was definitely love at first sight. He turned and left for his kingdom.

Kagome could not believe what was happening to her. She was falling in love… with someone that she had just met a few hours ago. She knew nothing about him, yet she felt like she had known him all her life. She went up the stairs and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

When Inuyasha got back to the castle, Sesshomaru walked up to him and started whispering loudly at him.

"Inuyasha! Do you realize how long you were gone?! Father was beginning to get worried! He was about ready to send troops out to go look for you!"

"Oh Sesshomaru, quit yelling at me!" Inuyasha whispered back. "Why didn't you tell Father that I was in my room and didn't feel like coming out?"

"I am not going to cover for you! What were you doing out there anyway?"

Inuyasha explained to him what had happened and told him about Kagome.

"Are you insane?! She is a commoner! Father would never allow it!" Sesshomaru whispered.

"But Sesshomaru… Kagome is… one of a kind… she's just… so amazing… and when she sings…" Inuyasha sighed.

Sesshomaru sighed shortly after. "Inuyasha… just be careful… you know that this cannot happen… you have to tell her the truth… you have to tell her that you are a prince of the Western Kingdom."

"But Sesshomaru…"

"No buts Inuyasha! If Father were to find out about this… man, he will be pissed."

"Why? He married a human!"

"It's not because of the fact that she is a human Inuyasha. It's because of the fact that she is a commoner! She is not of royal blood! Your mother was a princess of the Eastern Kingdom…"

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said as he walked away to him room and laid down. Little did he know, Miroku had followed him and heard the whole conversation.

"So... Your real name is Inuyasha? As in Prince Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sat up quickly. "Miroku?!" he whispered loudly.

"Heh heh. I never would have guessed that the prince of the Western Kingdom would be so... sneaky..."

"What are you doing here?!"

"I was just curious about you... I knew you weren't from the village so I decided to follow you to find out where you were really from... But man, I never expected this!"

"Miroku, please! Do not tell anyone about this! I am asking you as a friend."

"Does Kagome know?"

"No..."

"Oh! So I wonder how she is going to react when you tell her this!"

"Miroku... Please... I do not want her knowing about this... If she does... then she will probably hate me... Sesshomaru is right... This could never be..."

"But why? You seem to be in love with Kagome and she seems to have fallen pretty hard for you too. I think that you two should continue..."

"I am a Prince... she is a commoner..."

"A forbidden love, eh?" Miroku questioned. "Sounds interesting..."

"No, it's not! I cannot let Kagome know who I am..."

"Inuyasha... if you do not tell Kagome, then how will she react if she does find out through someone else?"

"No one is going to tell her! The only ones who know about this are you, me and Sesshomaru!"

"But what if something happens? What if you have to break it off with her... Would you rather her find out then?"

"No..."

"You should tell her... It's the least you can do... I know Kagome pretty well... she doesn't really let her feelings show... but tonight, she showed them to you... that alone tells me that she trusts you... you shouldn't break that trust."

"Ok... I will tell her..."

"Good!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Now will you please go before someone sees you?"

"Are you kidding?! I'm always in here! I come here to bless the grounds to keep your servents feeling safe."

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "You are that leturous monk!"

"What?! N...no... you must... be... m...mistaken..."

"Don't play coy with me! I know that is who you are!"

"Alright... so maybe I hit on some of the girls here... but that don't mean that I am a horrible person..."

"Heh heh. Gee Miroku... and here you are telling me that I should come clean..."

"Yea yea yea, I'm leaving."

"Alright. Just don't take any of the girls with you on your way out."

"Heh..." Miroku responded as he left.

Once Miroku left, Inuyasha laid back down and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Inuyasha woke up and headed outside. Just as he got to the door, a voice called for him. He turned around to see his father standing in the hallway.

"Inuyasha… Where are you going this early in the morning?"

"Um… I am just going to a nearby village with Miroku…"

"Why? You know how I feel about you and your brother going out into the villages…"

"Well, he wanted to show me around so that I get a better understanding of the people in my kingdom… you know… so that I can better rule them when it is my time to rule, if that day should ever come…" Inuyasha lied, hoping that his father would buy it."

"Well I am glad that you have finally taken this seriously… but do you really have to go out to the villages?"

"I'd rather learn that way. Don't worry Father, I am in disguise so that no one will know who I am. And if no one knows who I am, then I really am not in danger of anyone trying to kill me…"

Inutaishou sighed. "Just be careful Inuyasha…"

"I will be, Father. Thanks!" Inuyasha said as he ran into the woods and to the village. He knew exactly where to go to find Kagome and walked over to the pub. He didn't have to look for very long before he spotted her and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly.

"I told you I'd be back beautiful."

"Good to see ya again Yasha." Kagome said as she smiled. "I have to get back to work so I will hang out with you around six."

"Alright." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Miroku.

"Hey! How you doing Yasha?" Miroku said as he winked at Inuyasha.

"Hey, just letting you know, my father thinks that I am with you observing the people in the village… you know, to get a better understanding of the people I might rule over someday…" Inuyasha whispered.

"What?! Why me?!"

"Because you are the one who snuck into my room last night due to your suspicions." Inuyasha said as he smiled a sly smile.

"Ah, I see… payback…"

"Yup. Plus I needed a good excuse as to why I was leaving the castle this morning. You were the first person I thought of so I used you as an excuse."

"And your father bought it?"

"I don't really know… but he let me go. So why should I complain?"

"Yea. I just don't want to be getting into any trouble… I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders, thank you."

"Don't worry… Father won't do anything that drastic."

"Let's hope so…"

As six o'clock finally came, Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kagome. Miroku noticed Inuyasha's sudden change in attitude and decided to try to calm him down.

"Inuyasha… why are you so antsy? It's not like Kagome is gonna skip your little date."

"It's not that that I am worried about… I'm gonna tell her… tonight…"

"Oh. Well I'm sure that she will understand…"

Just then, Kagome walked out from the back room and to Inuyasha.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea." Inuyasha said as he stood up and turned to Miroku. "See ya, Miroku."

"Yup." Miroku responded. "Good Luck" he mouthed.

Inuyasha nodded as he and Kagome left.

As they walked through the streets of the village, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was more quiet than usual.

"Yasha?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be really quiet tonight…"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome… there is something that we need to discuss…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Ok?"

"We need to discuss this somewhere more… private."

"Oh? Ok." Kagome said as she led him to her house.

Once they were inside, Kagome and Inuyasha walked into her room and sat on the bed after closing and locking the door.

"So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Kagome… I am not… who you think I am…"

"I'm sorry?"

"Kagome… I am beginning to feel very strong feelings for you and because of these feelings… I can no longer lie to you about me…"

"What are you trying to say Yasha?"

"Well, first of all… my name is not Yasha…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a confused expression. "Then who are you?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I am… Inuyasha… prince of the Western Kingdom…"

Kagome was shocked. She was sitting in front of the prince of the Western Kingdom.

"If you are… the prince… then what are you doing here? Why were you here last night? Why here of all places?"

"I was looking for a way to get out of the castle… I was upset… I wanted to get away for a bit… so I came across this village… I met you… I can't stay away from you… I… I love you…" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha… Milord… I… I don't even know what to call you now… I mean… I thought… you were…"

"Just some commoner from another village?"

"Yes… I mean… I'm not saying that you don't look as though you could be royalty… I mean…"

Inuyasha laughed lightly and kissed Kagome.

"I meant to give off that vibe… I've been trying to blend in… to be honest… I like it here better than at my father's castle with my brother…"

"Well you seemed to fool everyone around here…"

"Tell me Kagome… do you love me?"

"I do… But you're a prince… I am a commoner… we could never…"

"A forbidden love? Sounds interesting." Inuyasha said before kissing her again.

Kagome knew that what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. Prince or not, this man made her feel alive. She moaned as he started to kiss down her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly pushed her down onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kagome woke up with a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a warm body pressed up against hers. She quickly remembered what had happened the night before and smiled. As Inuyasha's breath tickled her neck, she laughed lightly.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's light laughter and wrapped his arms even tighter around her. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and began to kiss it.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha was awake when he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. As he began to kiss her neck again, she laughed and turned to face him. She kissed his lips passionately as she once again wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke for air, Kagome spoke.

"You should probably get home before your father notices that you are missing… we don't need him sending his troops over to find you…"

"I know… But as far as he is concerned, I am with Miroku."

"What does Miroku have to do with this?" Kagome asked.

"He blesses the grounds and hits on the women at my father's castle."

"That sounds like Miroku." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha sat up and began to get dressed. Kagome soon followed suit. Once Inuyasha was dressed, he turned to Kagome and kissed her.

"I will be back. I promise." He whispered before he left.

Kagome knew that he would. He didn't have to promise. She walked down to the pub and began to open the shop.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and saw Kaede standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Kaede."

"Good morning Kagome… You have a good night?"

Kagome blushed. "Yea… I had a wonderful night."

Kaede smiled. "No need to be embarrassed, child. Ye only need to remember to be careful with who you choose to be with for the rest of ye life."

"I know. Thanks Kaede."

***At the Castle***

Inuyasha jumped into his window and walked out of his door as though he had been in his room the whole night. Sesshomaru knew that he wasn't though and followed Inuyasha down the hall.

"So? Where were you last night?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Where do you think I was?"

"Ah, so you pulled an all-nighter? Do you have any idea how much this could affect Kagome? I certainly hope that you know what you are doing! You cannot jeopardize this for your sake or hers!"

"Oh will you just shut up Sesshomaru?! I am not six years old anymore!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Inutaishou asked as he approached them. "What's all the whispering about?"

"Nothing Father." Inuyasha said as he walked by. "Just a small discussion between brothers, that's all."

Inutaishou looked at Sesshomaru. "Would you care to explain?"

"I'm sorry Father. But it is not in my place to discuss this with you…" Sesshomaru said as he walked away.

Inutaishou sighed. "Izaiyoi… What am I doing wrong?" he whispered.

Sesshomaru heard his father speak and felt horrible for lying to him. He really wanted to let him know what Inuyasha was up to but like he had said to his father, it was not in his place to tell him.

Inuyasha walked through the gardens, silently wondering about Kagome. How was he going to tell his father? Simple, he wouldn't. He would just simply tell him that he was not going to be married. But he knew that was going to be easier said than done. After he reached the end of the gardens, he ran off into the woods and back to the village.

Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha walk into the pub and sit at the bar. She handed him a drink and began to talk to him.

"So? How did it go?"

"Well my father thinks that I was home last night so I guess we're covered." He said before he kissed her.

Kagome smiled. She knew what they were doing was wrong and so did he. But neither one cared.


	6. Chapter 6

As the months went by, Inuyasha was spending more time with Kagome than at his father's castle. Inutaishou began to notice and decided to talk to him about it.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yes, Father?" Inuyasha responded as he turned to face Inutaishou.

"I have some good news for you."

"Yea? What is that?"

"Remember the ball a few weeks ago? Where every eligible princess was presenting themselves to you and your brother?"

"Yea?" Inuyasha said, worry in his voice.

"Well, I am glad to say that a match has been found for the both of you! I am planning on telling Sesshomaru later on today, but I thought that you would like to know now since you are always going out to the village with Miroku."

"Yea…" Inuyasha said.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Father… I… I don't want to… marry a princess…"

"What are you talking about? You are a prince. Who else is there for you to marry other than a princess?"

"Well what if I were to say that I have fallen in love with a human… a commoner…"

"Impossible! You cannot! You are a prince!"

"But father!"

"No Inuyasha! You are simply blinded by the idea of love! There is no way that you can love a commoner! They are not of royal blood! They are filthy, they are uncivilized! That is why they need a Prince and Princess to marry to become a King and Queen to rule them!"

"How would you know, Father?! You haven't spent one day in their shoes! You haven't seen what they can do! We need them more than they need us!"

"We could kill them with a single stroke if need be! They don't stand a chance against us! They are weak! They depend on us for protection!" Inutaishou shouted.

Sesshomaru walked into the room un-noticed and stood, listening to the conversation.

"Father! I cannot believe you! When you say things like this about them, it's the same as saying things like this about Mother!"

Inutaishou stood. "Inuyasha…"

"Father… please… just try to understand…"

"You will marry Princess Kikyo and that is final. If you try to disobey me again… I will send my troops to destroy that village… do you understand?"

Inuyasha stood there, silent and shocked. Sesshomaru wondered what Inuyasha was going to do.

Inuyasha bowed his head. "Yes Father…"

"Good. Now let's go… Princess Kikyo is waiting for you in the other room… Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha looked behind him and saw his older brother standing there.

"Yes Father?"

"Princess Rin is here to see you as well. Come."

"Yes Father." Sesshomaru said as he walked beside Inuyasha. "I'm sorry…"

"Forget it." Inuyasha whispered.

"How are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know…"


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome was beginning to worry. Inuyasha had not come to see her in two weeks. She had wonderful news for him but she hadn't had the chance or the courage to tell him. She looked down at the ring on her right ring finger that Inuyasha had given her the last time they saw each other, promising that he would find a way to be with her forever. She knew he meant it because it was his mother's ring.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and saw her friend Sango and her boyfriend for a month now, Miroku.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?"

Kagome had told Sango about Inuyasha's true identity a few months ago because she knew that she could trust her and she knew that Miroku wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for very long.

"Kagome… The princes are getting married! The princes are getting married! It's all over the village!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome… it is being announced all over the villages that a bride has been chosen for both Prince Sesshomaru and Prince Inuyasha." Miroku explained.

"What… but I thought…"

***Back at the Castle***

"Inuyasha, where are you going dear?" Kikyo asked as Inuyasha headed for the door.

"I am going out for a bit… I need to clear my head."

"Alright, honey! Just don't take too long!"

Inuyasha ran towards the village until he ran into Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I am viewing the village… Is this the one where Kagome is?"

"Yea… I need to talk to her… I need to explain things…"

"Well I think that she already knows about you and Kikyo… I'd be surprised if she didn't."

Inuyasha ran down towards the village and to the pub. He saw Kagome talking to Sango and Miroku. All three looked at him as he walked in.

"Kagome… can we talk?"

Kagome nodded to Miroku and Sango. They nodded back and left Inuyasha and Kagome in the pub alone.

"Kagome…"

"Don't… don't even think of explaining your way out of this one…" Kagome cut him off. "When were you planning on telling me this? You didn't come see me for two weeks and when you do finally show up, you are engaged?!"

"Kagome…"

"No! I don't want to hear it! I should've known that this day was coming! How could I fool myself?! You're a prince! I am a… commoner…"

Inuyasha looked down.

"Just go…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha quickly looked up at her. "W-what?!"

"Just go! I don't ever want to see you again! GO! Marry the girl of your dreams! The girl who will rule your kingdom with you! The one who will make you proud to have by your side!" Kagome's voice came down to a whisper. "The one who will bear your children…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked over and saw Kaede standing in the doorway.

"Kaede. Sorry, Yasha here was just leaving." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha. "Weren't you?"

Inuyasha turned towards the door. "I'm sorry Kagome… for everything." He said before he walked out.

Kaede looked at Kagome. "Are ye okay?"

Kagome broke down crying. Kaede ran to her side.

"Kagome! Kagome what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Kaede… I'm so sorry…"

"Ye need not be sorry, child."

"Kaede… Yasha… he is… Prince Inuyasha…"

Kaede was shocked by this news.

"I am sorry, child. This must be really hard for ye to deal with…"

"There's more…"

"Yes?"

"…I'm… pregnant…"


	8. Chapter 8

"How did it go Inuyasha?"

"She absolutely hates me… She didn't even give me a chance to explain, Sesshomaru… I just lost the girl that Mother wanted me to find…" Inuyasha responded as he walked down the hall into his room.

"Inuyasha… I'm sorry…"

As the months went by, Sesshomaru had married Rin and Inuyasha was getting ready to marry Kikyo. Inutaishou decided to give his son some time to get to know her before they were married, in hopes of Inuyasha falling in love with her and forgetting about the commoner that he claimed to have fallen in love with.

Inuyasha, however, did not like Kikyo one bit. In fact, he absolutely hated her. He could not believe that his father thought that she would be a perfect match for him. He constantly thought of Kagome and wondered what she was doing at that moment.

Kagome was still upset by what Inuyasha had done. But she tried her best to not think about him. However, her growing stomach was a constant reminder of him. She had heard about Sesshomaru's marriage to Princess Rin and was happy that they were lucky enough to have found love. She dreaded the upcoming days as Inuyasha's wedding grew closer and closer. She wasn't sure how she would react once it was finally over and done with. When the man she so desperately loved would be out of her life forever.

When the day finally came, Inuyasha felt nothing but dread and regret. As he looked at Kikyo, he thought of Kagome. How she should be the one standing beside him at the altar. How she should be one who becomes his mate and bears his children.

As they said their "I do's" Inuyasha felt as though a huge weight had been placed on him. The ring around his finger felt more like a ball and chain that he would never be able to break free of. But as long as Kagome was safe, he could live with it.

Kagome began to feel a sharp pain in her neck as she watched the royal wedding on the television. As the wedding continued, the pain became worse. When Kikyo placed a ring on Inuyasha's finger, Kagome felt as though she was going to pass out from the intensity of the pain in her neck.

Kaede noticed and placed a hand on Kagome's. "Are ye okay child?"

"My… my neck… it hurts…" Kagome was able to say.

"Let me see…" Kaede said as she slowly removed Kagome's hand from where the pain was coming from. She was surprised to see what looked like a bite mark that was glowing red on Kagome's neck.

"I wonder…"

"What is it Kaede?"

"You seem to have some kind of mark on your neck. I do not know why though…"

"Is that… why it hurts…"

"It seems to be the cause of it, yes. But I do not know why."

Just as suddenly as the pain had started, it had stopped. Kagome felt instant relief.

"It seems to be fine now…"

"I wonder why it is reacting that way…"

"I don't know Kaede but it doesn't seem to be causing me any more pain at the moment. Just let it be…"

"Alright child. Just let me know if it acts up again."

"I will."

Inuyasha and Kikyo were officially married. Kikyo had a smug grin on her face as she realized that she was now in line to become the next queen of the Western Kingdom.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was not pleased at all by what he had done. He never wanted to get out of the kingdom so badly in his life.

"I'm sorry… Kagome." He whispered so silently that only he and Sesshomaru could hear.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome struggled through the final months of her pregnancy. She was beginning to fall ill and could no longer work at the pub due to maternity leave. Most of the time, she was alone, but when she wasn't, she was with Sango, who felt bad for her friend. She was afraid that Kagome would not be able to survive through labor with the way that things were going.

One day, Kagome decided that she was going to go for a walk through the forest. She knew that it was dangerous, but for some reason, she felt as though she didn't need to worry about being in danger. She felt safe until she began to feel the pain.

It didn't take her long to realize that she was in labor. She was alone, in a forest, in labor with no help. Even if she were at home, she would not have any help because both Kaede and Sango were working at the pub for the day. She began to cry as she immediately felt scared for not only her safety, but the child's as well.

"Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going out for a bit. Look after Rin while I'm gone. I should be back late tonight."

"Alright. At least this will give me a reason not to spend time with Kikyo…"

Sesshomaru nodded as he left and headed towards the forest. He wasn't walking for very long when he first smelled the tears and the scent of blood. He followed the scent, wondering why it smelled so familiar. It was when he saw her against a tree, sweaty, bloody and in tears that he realized who it was. He ran to her side and knelt down, ripping a piece of cloth from his clothing and began wiping her forehead.

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt someone wiping her forehead. Her eyes met with a pair of golden ones, but they were not Inuyasha's.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You must be Kagome." Sesshomaru responded.

Kagome nodded and winced as she felt another contraction. Sesshomaru took note of this and began asking her questions.

"How long have you been in labor?"

"About… about an hour…"

"Ok. I don't really know much about child labor but I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Why?"

"Because I know that Inuyasha would want me to… Is the child his?"

Kagome did not want to answer. She knew that it would mean certain death if anyone knew that she was bearing Inuyasha's child.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's silence. "Why didn't you tell him…"

"I… I did not… want to burden… him… I know… that he is… married…" Kagome said between contractions. "I know that he… and I… could never be… I would… be killed… if anyone knew…"

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was right. His father would most definitely kill Kagome and the child if he knew. He would not have a commoner's child take his throne.

Kagome continued answering Sesshomaru's questions until it became too hard for her to answer.

"Concentrate on pushing Kagome…"

Kagome felt very weak as Sesshomaru continued to instruct her. She knew that she was losing time to give birth as she felt herself losing consciousness.

"Do not give up." Sesshomaru said coldly. "You cannot give up."

"I… I don't… plan to…" Kagome said as she pushed again with all her might.

"That's it. One more time Kagome. You're almost there."

With one final push, Kagome heard a loud cry. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru cleaning off a young baby.

Sesshomaru handed the child to its mother. "You did great Kagome. A beautiful, healthy baby girl."

Kagome took the girl into her arms and smiled. "She looks… just like her father…" and she was right. Everything about her looked just like Inuyasha. The ears, the eyes, the fangs and claws as well.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and the newborn. 'Inuyasha is missing so much…' he thought. 'Damn Father for keeping Inuyasha away from this.'

"Thank you Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and smiled. "It's what you do for family."

Kagome was shocked by what Sesshomaru had said, but she was glad to hear it.

Once she felt strong enough to stand, Kagome got up and leaned against the tree.

"I should probably be getting home…"

"Indeed. It is not safe for you or the child out here." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped a familiar cloth around Kagome.

"Inuyasha's robe…"

"Yea. I had originally come out here to head to the village and give this to you. Since he married Kikyo… he hasn't been allowed to wear it… I figured that he would want you to have it."

"Thank you." Kagome said as she wrapped it tighter to her body.

"I will walk you home."

"But you will easily be recognized. I think that it would be best if I just head there on my own."

"No. I am going to walk you home. I will make sure you get there safely."

"Thank you…"


	10. Chapter 10

When they finally arrived back at the village, Kagome and Sesshomaru were greeted by Kaede and Sango.

"Kagome! There you are! We were getting worried! We came home to check on you and you weren't here!" Sango said with worry in her voice. "Where were you?"

"I decided to take a walk in the forest." Kagome explained. "I went into labor shortly after and I had nowhere to go. I was lucky enough to have Sesshomaru come across my scent in time to help me."

Sango and Kaede looked at Sesshomaru.

"I see. Ye helped Kagome deliver this young child?" Kaede asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I decided it would be best if I see that she gets home safely, considering that both she and this child are a part of my family now…"

Kaede and Sango looked at Kagome.

"He knows." Kagome stated. "He could smell Inuyasha's scent on me through my child…"

"It's amazing… If Sesshomaru can tell just by your scent, then how come Inuyasha did not notice?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha probably was not looking for anything like that… and he was probably used to smelling his own scent on Kagome so when he did smell it, he probably brushed it off and thought it was nothing." Sesshomaru responded. "And besides, his nose is not as sharp as mine."

Kagome smiled. She wished that Inuyasha was there to see his child, but she knew that he could never know of their daughter. He was a married man now. Behind Sesshomaru, he was next in line for the throne.

"Kagome, you need to tell Inuyasha about this." Sesshomaru said as he noticed that she was no longer a part of the conversation.

Kagome lokked up at Sesshomaru. "No! No, he cannot know!"

Everyone looked at Kagome, shocked.

"He cannot know… he is married… he is going to produce his own heirs soon enough and I will have probably already been forgotten. I do not think that it would be right to burden Inuyasha with the two of us…"

"Inuyasha has a right to know…"

"I know he does. But what do you think will happen if I did tell him? Do you really think that everything would be ok and things would go back to the way they were?"

"Kagome, that child is a royal heir to the throne. Inuyasha's flesh and blood."

"Do you really think that your father would allow that?! She is a commoner's daughter!"

The child in Kagome's arms began to cry as Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome…"

"No! I will not put my child's life on the line just because she is one of the next heirs to the throne! I want her to have a normal life!" Kagome's voice lowered as she too began to cry. "I just want my daughter to live a happy life… and not have to deal with the same shit that Inuyasha and I have gone through…"

"I understand. If you won't tell Inuyasha… then at least let me help you." Sesshomaru said.

"Help me? How?"

"I will come and check on you two regularly. I will make sure that you two are safe and that your secret is kept a secret, despite the fact that she looks just like Inuyasha. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask for it."

Kagome thought about what Sesshomaru was offering her. He was willing to risk getting in trouble in order to keep her and her daughter safe.

"Thank you Sesshomaru… I would appreciate that… but does that not put you at risk of getting caught?"

"Father trusts me more than he trusts Inuyasha. If I say that I am going somewhere, he believes me and does not question it. I think I will be fine." Sesshomaru said as he smiled lightly.

"Thank you…"

"So," Sango asked, changing the subject. "What are you gonna name her?"

Kagome looked down at her daughter. "Inu Tsuki… but we will call her Tsuki, to keep her identity a secret."


	11. Chapter 11

As the years went by, Tsuki grew older and began to look more and more like her father. She had the same singing talents as her mother and shared that same passion for singing. Kagome received weekly visits from Sesshomaru to see how they were doing. Kagome had continued working at the pub shortly after Tsuki was born and was living her life to the fullest. Every now and then, Kagome would ask Sesshomaru about Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru would keep her informed of the activities going around the castle. Miroku and Sango were married and had two year old twins who would play with Tsuki while Kagome and Sango were working. Kagome knew that making friends would be hard for Tsuki because of her being a half demon, so she was glad to see that Sango's kids took a liking to her.

Many times, Tsuki asked Kagome where her father was. Kagome would simply answer that he was working and did not know when he would be coming back. It tore Kagome apart to have to lie to her daughter, but she could not think of anything else to say. She knew that she couldn't tell her the truth because that would make her feel as though Inuyasha abandoned her. She would rather have Tsuki believe that her father was a good man who was working to keep her and her mother safe.

One day, Kagome was working at the pub when Sesshomaru walked in.

"You know, if you keep coming here like that, people are gonna start to notice…" Kagome said.

"I've been coming here for six years and not once has anyone realized who I am." Sesshomaru replied. "So how is Tsuki?"

"She's doing alright… she keeps asking about Inuyasha…"

"She's just curious. I mean, wouldn't you be asking why everyone else had a father around and you didn't if you were her?"

"I kno… I just wish it didn't have to be this way…"

"Then why don't you tell her the truth?"

"You know why I can't do that… When she is older and can better comprehend it, I will explain to her why her father is never here." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru was about to speak when he heard singing outside. He looked at Kagome. "Tsuki?"

Kagome nodded and walked outside with Sesshomaru.

"All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be… if we were together…"

Kagome never heard this song before. But she had seen it written down on some random pieces of paper in Tsuki's room a few days ago. She just stood with Sesshomaru and continued to listen.

"Let's pretend that you're far away… Let's say you write to me… and you promise in your letter…"

Kagome noticed that Tsuki was holding what looked like a photograph. When she got a closer look, she realized that the person in the photo was Inuyasha. It was the only photo that she had given to Tsuki of him.

"That you'll come home… Come home to my heart… when you come home, we'll never be apart… If I keep dreaming of you… Start believing it's true… Soon you'll come home… Soon you'll come home… Soon you'll come home to my heart… If I believe…"

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she realized what the song was about. Tsuki really wanted Inuyasha to come home. She wanted to have her mother and father together with her.

Sesshomaru noticed the tears in Kagome's eyes. "You okay?" he whispered.

"Yea," Kagome said as she wiped her tears. "I'm fine."

Tsuki turned around and saw her mother and uncle Sesshomaru standing there. "Mommy? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing honey… I'm fine…"

"Ok." Tsuki said as she hugged Kagome. "I miss Daddy…"

"I miss him too, Tsuki. I miss him too."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome comforted her daughter. 'Inuyasha… If only you could see what you are missing out on…' he thought. 'They need you…'


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the castle, there was a different situation on hand.

"What do you mean?! There is no way that could have happened!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! I am pregnant and it is you who knocked me up!"

"I do not see how because I have never touched you wench!"

"Inuyasha! Is that any way to treat your wife?!"

"Heh! You aren't my wife! You just married me so that you could have a shot at claiming my father's throne!"

"I would never do that Inuyasha! Otherwise, I would not have remained married to you for these past six years!"

"Ha! Go ahead! Leave! You would be doing both me and this kingdom a favor!" Inuyasha said as he stormed off pass Sesshomaru and into his bedroom.

"I don't know what his problem is… I thought he would be happy to know that I am pregnant!" Kikyo said as she walked off in the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha's room and knocked on the door.

"Inuyasha. Come on, let me in."

"It's open Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru entered the room and sat down beside Inuyasha on the bed. "What was all that about?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kikyo has just informed me that she is knocked up…"

"Well won't Father be proud." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"The thing is, I never touched her… so how can this child be mine as Kikyo claims it to be?"

"Your scent is not the one that is on Kikyo… you did notice that right?"

"I've been noticing an odor from another half demon on her for a while now… As much as I know she had tried to mask it, she cannot hide it from me." Inuyasha replied.

"Well right there is your proof. You might actually be able to get out of this marriage after all Inuyasha."

"Ha! Like Father would ever believe me… remember, he forced me to marry her in order to keep Kagome from being killed by his troops."

"I know Inuyasha… If it helps… I have been in contact with Kagome these past six years…"

"Really?!" Inuyasha asked as he stared at Sesshomaru. "H-how is she…"

"She is doing pretty well for someone who is just as heartbroken as you are… She has distractions to keep herself from losing it."

"I see… Does she… still…"

"That is something that I cannot answer. Only Kagome can answer that. But I will say that she still cares about you a lot… and thinks of you often."

"I see… Miroku has been keeping tabs on her for me as well."

"I thought that monk looked familiar. He's the one that hits on the women in the castle." Sesshomaru said jokingly.

"Yea." Inuyasha said as he smiled a light smile.

"I will go talk to Father. You know that he trusts me pretty well… I will inform him of the new scent around Kikyo."

"Thank you Sesshomaru. But I think that this is a matter that needs to be dealt with by me. I will talk to Father."

"Alright." Sesshomaru said before walking out of the room.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha also walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and into the room where he knew he would find his father.

Inutaishou was not surprised to see Inuyasha walking up to him. He knew that for the past six years, Inuyasha was not happy.

"Father… we need to talk."

"What is it Inuyasha? Another complaint about Kikyo?"

"Father… Kikyo has just informed me that she is pregnant."

Inutaishou looked at his son and stood. "It's about time Inuyasha!" he said as he walked over to hug Inuyasha.

"Father, please. Let me finish." Inuyasha said as he backed away from his father. Inutaishou looked at Inuyasha with a confused expression.

"The child is not mine…"

"What?!"

"There has been another's scent around Kikyo for the past two years now… At first, I thought it was just a friend. But now that she is pregnant… I know it is not mine because I have not touched her once… and the scent that has been around her for the past two years is at its strongest so I know that it is this mysterious half demon who is fathering this child."

Inutaishou was silent for a moment. He then looked to one of his guards and spoke.

"Bring Lady Kikyo to me. Tell her that I would like to congratulate her personally her wonderful news that she has shared with Inuyasha this morning."

"Father! Are you even listening to me?!" Inuyasha shouted. "You want to congratulate her on bringing dishonor to this family?!"

"Inuyasha, not another word!"

Inuyasha bowed his head. "Yes Father."


	13. Chapter 13

Moments later, Kikyo walked in with one of the guards.

"Milord, it is such a pleasure to be in your presence this evening." Kikyo said.

The scent immediately reached Inuyasha's nose. He knew that his father had to be crazy if he could not smell it.

"My lovely daughter Kikyo… I hear that you are carrying an heir at this moment."

"That is true, Milord." Kikyo said. "I take it that Inuyasha has informed you of this wonderful news."

"Indeed he has. I must say that I am very proud."

Inuyasha could not believe what he was hearing. Sesshomaru, who was standing in the doorway now was wondering what his father was up to.

"Thank you Milord." Kikyo beemed.

"You seemed to have forgotten though, that my sons and I have a very keen sense of smell…"

Everyone looked at Inutaishou. Kikyo began to worry.

"Milord. I have not forgotten about your keen sense of smell…"

"Then tell me, why have you tried to convince Inuyasha that the child is his? And why do you even dare try to convince me?!" he said, his voice rising.

"Milord! What are you saying?!"

"Kikyo, I can smell his scent all over you! This scent does not belong to Inuyasha! You have been with another and you are now bearing that other's child. You have disgraced yourself as well as this family!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have the need to go off and be with another if your son would touch me every once in a while!" Kikyo shouted. "He hasn't even done so much as marked me as his mate!"

"Heh! You really think that I would want you for my mate?!" Inuyasha said.

"Is this true, Inuyasha? Have you not marked this woman as your mate?" Inutaishou asked.

"No, I have not. Simply because I do not want her as my mate."

"Then why don't you?"

"What?!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time. Everyone looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Father, you cannot be serious…" Sesshomaru said as he walked over.

"I am. Go ahead Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo, who had a smug grin on her face. He walked over to her and marked her.

Kikyo felt the pain that came with being marked, but only for a few minutes.

"There!" Inuyasha said as he began to walk away. Sesshomaru placed a hand on his shoulder though to stop him.

"Hold on Inuyasha."

Inutaishou walked over to Kikyo and examined where Inuyasha had marked her. "I see… You are not his intended mate."

"What?!" Inuyasha and Kikyo yelled.

"There is no mark here. Therefore, Inuyasha… you must have marked another… and that other is your intended mate. Otherwise, the mark would have transferred to Kikyo…"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered before he ran for the door.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?!" Inutaishou yelled.

Inuyasha stopped for a moment and turned towards his father. "I am going to get my mate! I'm going to tell her that I'm sorry! For everything!" he yelled before he ran out the door and into the forest.

Inutaishou was about ready to follow him but Sesshomaru blocked his path.

"Out of my way."

"No Father. Let him be. You have interfered with that family for far too long. You've seen it yourself that your actions have only led to disgrace and unhappiness for Inuyasha and this family. Let Lady Izaiyoi take care of this…"

Inutaishou did not understand what he meant by that but decided to let Inuyasha go. 'Izaiyoi… I hope you know what you are doing…' he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha ran until he reached the village. Once he did, he walked over to the pub that held so many dear memories for him.

He entered the pub and had stopped at the doorway when he heard that familiar beautiful voice singing so beautifully.

"We both lie silently still in the dead of the night. Although we both lie close together we feel miles apart inside. Was it something I said or something I did? Did my words not come out right? Though I tried not to hurt you…"

Inuyasha listened to the lyrics and remembered that he wrote that song together.

"Though I tried. But I guess that's why they say every rose has its thorn. Just like every night has its dawn. Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song. Every rose has its thorn. Yeah, it does…"

Inuyasha listened as she continued to sing. Memories of their days together ran through his mind as he listened. Their first kiss, their first time, the love that they had once had for one another. The love that he still strongly had for her.

"Though it's been a while now, I can still feel so much pain. Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals, but the scar, that scar remains!"

Inuyasha walked into the room and began to sing.

"I know I could have saved a love that night if I'd known what to say. Instead of makin' love we both made our separate ways…"

Kagome was shocked to see Inuyasha standing in front of her, singing the song that she had written with him. She replied in song.

"But now I hear you found somebody new and that I never meant that much to you. To hear that tears me up inside. And to see you cuts me like a knife. I guess…"

Inuyasha joined in as they sang the chorus together.

"Every rose has its thorn. Just like every night has its dawn. Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song. Every rose has its thorn…"

The song ended and Inuyasha gestured for her to walk over to the bar. Kagome complied and walked over to the bar with Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome… I need you to listen to me…" Inuyasha said. "Really listen to me… I'm sorry. For everything. For leaving, for not giving you an explanation, for not… for not being there for you."

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to continue.

"I understand if you do not want anything to do with me. I understand. I really messed up." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "But if I could do it all over again, I would have fought my father. I would have left that castle. I would have come and picked you up and ran off to somewhere only we know. I would have protected you. I would have never left…I-"

Kagome put a finger against his lips.

"Shhh. It's okay. I understand."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he pulled her in a tight embrace. "Thank you Kagome. Thank you!"

Kagome hugged him back. 'I should tell him… now might be my only chance…' she thought.

"Inuyasha… I-"

"Mommy!"

Kagome quickly turned around as Tsuki ran into the room in tears. Inuyasha stared at the girl in disbelief. It was like looking into a painting of his younger self. Kagome knelt down as Tsuki ran to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Mommy… what's a… halfbreed?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The kids… in the village… they were calling me… a filthy… halfbreed." Tsuki said between sobs.

Inuyasha knelt down beside Tsuki. He looked over at Kagome. "I got this…"

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Tsuki…"

"Tsuki? That's a lovely name. Listen… don't let what those kids say get to you. You are a half demon, from what I can see. But you are also half human… and that's a very beautiful thing, Tsuki. Being a half demon… It's hard. People judge you because of your demon side and demons judge you because of your human side. There may be times when you feel as though you do not have a friend in the world."

"You… you talk as though… you are a half demon… too…" Tsuki said, never once looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kagome. "Is she mine?" he mouthed.

Kagome nodded.

"Tsuki… I talk like I am a half demon… because I am a half demon…"

Tsuki only knew of one other half demon in the world. She slowly looked up at Inuyasha.

"Daddy?!"

Inuyasha smiled.

"Daddy!" Tsuki screamed as she hugged Inuyasha tightly.

Inuyasha hugged Tsuki back. He didn't want to let her go. He looked over at Kagome.

"Thank you." He mouthed once more.

"No, Inuyasha… Thank you." Kagome whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Once Tsuki was calmed down, Inuyasha spoke.

"Tsuki… Could you let your mom and I talk alone for a bit? There is a lot we need to discuss."

"You're not leaving again, are you Daddy?"

"No Tsuki. I'm not leaving. I promise."

Tsuki hugged Inuyasha once more. "Ok then Daddy." She said before she ran outside again.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood after Tsuki left.

"Kagome…"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't want to cause any trouble. I knew that if I told you then, it would mean the death of Tsuki and possibly myself…" Kagome tried to explain.

Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome. I would never be mad at you for something like this. You did what you could to protect our daughter. I never gave you the time to tell me anyway. How could I not have smelled it on you? I mean, I know my nose is not as sharp as Sesshomaru's, but still, I should have been able to tell. I mean –"

"Inuyasha, you're rambling."

"Sorry." Inuyasha replied as he let go of her. "I just… I missed so much…"

"It's not entirely your fault. It is just as much mine as it is yours… I'm the one who was too scared to say anything before it was too late… I'm the one who, after your brother tried convincing me to, decided that I would not tell you…"

"Wait. Sesshomaru knows about her? I know that he has been in contact with you but he said nothing about her to me…" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes… he knows. In fact, he is the one who helped me deliver her…"

"Wow. I never would have guessed that Sesshomaru would be that caring to any human other than Rin."

"He has been making sure that we are taken care of. He has offered money and clothes many times but I refused."

"Why?! You should've taken it."

"Inuyasha, I do not need any extra things from your brother to keep Tsuki and I alive. The money I make at the pub is enough… There was only one thing that I took from Sesshomaru and it was only because I couldn't refuse…"

"And what is that?"

Kagome walked away to a back room. Inuyasha followed her and saw her taking something out of a chest.

"This…"

Inuyasha stared at what Kagome was holding. "My robe of the Fire Rat…"

"Sesshomaru gave it to me the day that Tsuki was born. He told me that he was on his way to give it to me when he found me in labor alone…"

"Kagome…"

"I think it's about time you have it back. After all, it is yours… and I kinda prefer that you wear this rather than those royal clothes that you've been wearing." Kagome joked.

"I have always preferred the robe of the Fire Rat over these ridiculous outfits that Father has always tried to make me wear." Inuyasha joked back. "The y may look good on Sesshomaru and my father, but they never seemed to look right on me…"

Kagome laughed. God how Inuyasha missed that laugh. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly.

Kagome kissed him back. She missed this feeling that his kisses made her feel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

One they broke apart for air, Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome… I missed you so much. I was so unhappy at the castle… married to…"

"That's right… I almost forgot… you're married…"

"Not for very long…"

"What do you mean? Isn't your wife pregnant?!"

"Not with my child… Once Father found out, he decided to test and see if Kikyo was truly meant to be my mate…" Inuyasha said, brushing Kagome's hair to the side, revealing the mark that had hurt her when Inuyasha was married.

"Just as I thought."

"You know what this mark means?"

"This is the mating mark. It means that you and I are intended mates for life… That is why, when my father made me mark Kikyo, nothing happened." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome thought about it. When Inuyasha was marrying Kikyo, that mark burned like crazy. Could it have been because the mark was trying to tell her that Inuyasha was not meant to marry Kikyo? That it was she who was supposed to be the one marrying Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha…"

"Please, Kagome. I know it's soon. Too soon considering that we just got back together… but I think that it's time that I do something that I should have done six years ago…" Inuyasha interrupted as he took her hands.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome… I ask for you to bear my children… I ask for you to be with me for the rest of our lives… I ask you… for your hand in marriage."


	16. Chapter 16

"Inuyasha… I…"

"It's ok if you say n-"

Kagome hugged Inuyasha as tightly as she could. "I've been waiting seven years for you to ask me that!"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. "So you will?"

"Of course I will."

"Thank you Kagome."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started walking out of the pub.

"Where are we going?"

"To tell Sango and Miroku you're back!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled. He was glad to have Kagome back.

Once they arrived at Sango and Miroku's house, Kagome knocked.

"Miroku! Get the door, would you?"

"Yea, I got it. Honey you can not pull your sister's hair… Hey, I told you no! Sweetheart, the fish stays in the bowl, not in your hand."

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed as they heard the commotion coming from inside the house. After a few minutes the door opened.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he saw his friend covered in glitter and makeup.

"Inuyasha?! What are you doing out of the castle?! Kagome! Wait, what's going on?"

Kagome began to explain as Miroku put up a hand.

"One moment please." He said as he ran back into the house. "Honey, the cat's tail is not a toy! You do not pull on it! No no no! Don't do that!"

After some crashes and screams from little kids, Sango came to the door.

"Miroku, who was at the… Kagome!" Sango yelled as she hugged Kagome. "Inuyasha?! What are you doing here?!"

Kagome once again began to explain. Sango only interrupted her once to yell at the kids.

"How many?" Inuyasha asked.

"Three." Sango answered. "A pair of twins who are five and a three year old."

"Wow, you seem to have your hands full."

"Does he?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome understood what Sango was asking. "Yes, he knows about Tsuki."

"Oh my god! So, how is it? Seeing your daughter for the first time?"

"Just like into a mirror of my younger self." Inuyasha replied.

"Wow! She's got her mother's singing voice."

"I think she got that from both of us." Kagome said.

"Sango! A little help here!" Miroku called.

"Well, I gotta rescue Miroku from beauty parlor." Sango sighed. "It was great seeing you again Inuyasha. I'll see you at work Kagome!"

After Sango walked back into the house, Kagome and Inuyasha headed back to the pub.

"So much…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Huh?"

"I missed so much…"

"Yea… you did."

"So, are you staying here? Or are you heading back to your father's castle?"

"Kagome, I proposed to you not that long ago. I think it would be obvious that I am staying here."

"I was just making sure. Your father is probably wondering what you are doing right now…"

"Sesshomaru's got it handled. We got nothing to worry about." Inuyasha replied as he took Kagome's hand and intertwined it in his.

"I love you Inuyasha… That I never lost in the six years that we were apart." Kagome said quietly.

"I love you too Kagome. I never lost that either."

To be Continued...


	17. Sequel - Tsuki's Decision

Thank you for all of your comments and feedback! For those of you who have not discovered it yet, I have created a sequel to this story. You will find it here: s/9591846/1/Forbidden-Love-Tsuki-s-Decision

If the link does not work, the story is called **Forbidden Love: Tsuki's Decision**

Once again thank you for all of your comments and feedback! I greatly appreciate it! :)


End file.
